


Starting Anew

by Bellymations



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Aziraphale, Prolonged Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellymations/pseuds/Bellymations
Summary: After the notpocalypse and being shunned from both Heaven and Hell, Aziraphale and Crowley have decided to live on Earth together until the end of time. Becoming a couple was fairly easy for the both of them, but learning how to be one like the humans were different, especially when it comes to one, minor detail they temporarily overlook.





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to be a long story, I just like the thought of my precious boys being dads

“Over six thousand years,” Aziraphale said as he stared down at the glistening golden ring on his left ring finger as he stalled to knock on the large doors before him.

Over six thousand years he had been around with the demon Crowley, following him nearly everywhere all over the world. They had been through many chapters of human history together, but after the supposed “Almighty Plan” had failed, the two decided to start their own chapter together. To start, the two began to be more open with their feelings now that they belonged in neither heaven nor hell. Crowley would drag Aziraphale along to have wonderful lunches and dinners together even though they were both there for the fine wines. Their casual lunches quickly turned into dates they would have occasionally. Very soon after, their relationship became more intimate and Aziraphale was able to see a side of Crowley that he only dreamed of for hundreds of years prior.

Then they got married.

Of course, it wasn’t going to be in some large, beautiful church Aziraphale would have liked, but he wasn’t going to let his other half suffer in silence as the holy ground burned at his feet. So, they did it outside. Somewhere nice and secluded where they could have their own unique ceremony in peace. Crowley had commanded the trees in their little area to intertwine their budding branches with one another to make a beautiful arbor to stand under. Meanwhile, Aziraphale had politely rented some folding chairs for their small number of guests to sit. Once it came time for the wedding, everyone they invited had shown up: Madame Tracey, Shadwell, Newton, Anathema, then Adam, Dog, and his friends. Of course, there were no fancy clothes required and Aziraphale, along with Crowley, wore their signature attire as they walked each other down the aisle to the arbor. Both the angel and demon said their vows, promising to protect one another and never part from then until the end of time. They carefully slipped their golden rings onto each other’s fingers and watched how the metal glistened in the sunlight. At the end, they gazed into each other’s eyes for just a moment before sharing a sweet, longing kiss.

That was over three years ago now. While the two were loving each other as if it was their last day together, something was missing from their lives. They never spoke about it to one another, but they could both feel that something was… Off. While neither of the two had changed in the three years they were together, their now human-cultured lives were still settling into place. They lived happily in Crowley's home surrounded by beautiful plants from all over the world, Aziraphale learned how to make his own sushi, and they both happily ran the bookshop at such odd hours. However, after about a year of careful thinking and research, Aziraphale had finally concluded that he wanted to share his findings about the off feeling with his partner.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale beamed from the other side of a solid, dark door, “May I speak with you for a moment?”

“Hold on, Angel,” Crowley hollered back as he eyed a sickly plant that quivered within the pot in his hands, “You get to enjoy your time on this plain of existence a bit longer, it seems…”

After setting the plant down on a little pedestal, solidary from the other, healthier plants, Crowley made his way to the door and opened it for his angel who smiled ever so perfectly just by seeing him. Once Aziraphale was inside the little office space, the demon closed the door behind him and made his way to his desk so they could chat.

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked as he sat down and leaned back against the chair.

“Nothing! Just wanted to chat about something I’ve been pondering for quite some time. It took a lot longer than I had originally planned as I kept finding new information, and I kept coming to completely dead ends, but now I feel as though I’m ready to-“

“Angel. Spit it out,” Crowley smiled, relishing how flustered the angel across from him was.

“Right…” Aziraphale breathed, adjusting his bowtie before folding his hands in his lap, “I feel as though… We are missing something in our small family. Something smaller yet bigger than both of us.”

“No idea where you’re going with this so far.”

“I have noticed that a majority of other couples eventually come to a consensus of… Multiplying…”

“Last time I knew, humans couldn’t split themselves in two.”

“What I mean is… Most humans eventually come together and have… You know… A child together,” Aziraphale finally spat out though his throat about squeezed shut at the unresponsiveness of the demon across from him, “P-Perhaps it was a tad rash of me to put that same mindset on us as well… We’re not the same as humans in multiple aspects and-“

In one, quick motion, Crowley was quickly leaning over his desk with both hands gripping Aziraphale’s shoulders, his orange eyes peering over the rim of his sunglasses that had slipped down to the end of his nose. The angel was nearly frozen with utter shock at the demon’s reaction. He honestly didn’t expect in the slightest that that Crowley would firmly nod his head.

"Let's try it."


End file.
